mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelaide Lascelles
Adelaide Lascelles is born May 26th 2013 and raised in London. She was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sorted into Slytherin. Hogwarts Spotlight : http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/2018/04/hogwarts-spotlight-1-4/ ((OOC Note: This page is being updated occasionally. The 'Before Hogwarts' section is known to only few people. If your character is 2nd year or older, you might know her boggart is related to a muggle lady.)) Before Hogwarts Biological parents Adelaide was born on 26th May 2013 to a couple, both of them were from pure blood families. Her mother Charlotte Belaire(née Kenton) was a Slytherin while she was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She met her future husband Fabien Belaire at her age 13. Fabien was one of the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic who visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament which was held in year 1994 to 1995. Fabien asked Charlotte to be his partner to Yule ball. Ever since then they had been sending owls and visiting each other regularly and the feelings for each other grew stronger. Fabien lost his parents not long after his graduation. This made him the only member left from his family. With the little amount of money he inherited, he decided to move over to the United Kingdom to start a new life with his love, Charlotte. Luckily he could get a job at the Owl post office. Fabien and Charlotte planned to get married after Charlotte had graduated Hogwarts. But the plan didn’t go as they hoped. As he was not very wealthy and his job was also nothing outstanding, Charlotte's parents wouldn't allow their marriage. Fabien and Charlotte tried to persuade them, but Mr. and Mrs. Kenton were very stubborn. As to show their disapproval, Mr. Kenton wielded his power and made Fabien lost his job. For Charlotte it was the last straw. With anger and disappointment, Charlotte decided to flee from her parents. After going through a few ideas, they agreed on hiding into the muggle world. It was a tremendous challenge for them, as neither of the two had ever taken any Muggle Study classes. Eventually, they had to use magic here and there. All the money Fabien had was only enough for a small house in London, and the life in a strange world cost much more than they thought. They both had to get a job, which was also not easy for them without any graduation certificate from the muggle schools. It took years for them to finally settle down, still with a little help of magic. The family seemed to finally get their happiness, when Adelaide was born after many years of waiting. As the living expenses had been increased, they both had to keep working. Thus they hired a muggle baby sitter for Adelaide, with a little help of a confusing charm performed on the baby sitter. Even though they had to gone through exhausting days, coming back home to their baby giggling at them made everything worth. But the bliss didn’t last for long. In the morning on a fine Autumn day, the muggle baby sitter found Adelaide crying alone in the house. She called her parents’ cell phones but neither of them answered. She waited a couple of hours and called at their work, and was told that they didn’t come to work either. After numerous of attempts to contact them, she had no choice left but to call the police. As the babysitter didn’t know much about the parents, even the police could never find them, nor any relatives of the baby. Only a few months old, Adelaide ended up being sent to an orphanage. Adoptive parents She soon was adopted by a wealthy muggle couple, Nicole and Eugene Lascelles. Eugene was the son of the owner of a big trading company, and was a young leader himself of an expanding business. His wife Nicole was often called as Cinderella, as she was from a family in the lower middle class. People often said she was not the right fit for Eugene. She was also well known for her extravagant taste and everyone knew she would never be a good mother. She got very jealous of the baby Adelaide, because Eugene loved the baby as if she was his own offspring. He tried to spend as much time with Adelaide as he could whenever he got free time. Nicole felt as if she was ignored by Eugene because of Adelaide. And it made her even more angry at Adelaide. Even before Adelaide was old enough to understand words, Nicole kept telling her, that she would send her back to the orphanage, and that there was nothing Adelaide could own without being given by Nicole herself. This made Adelaide become very quiet. It all happened when Eugene was not at home, so all he could notice was Adelaide being extra quiet around Nicole. He asked what was wrong, but with Nicole’s threatening and the fear of being rejected by her father, Adelaide told him everything was fine. Showing her first sign of magic (2019) One night, Nicole came to Adelaide’s bedroom very drunk, and began to yell at her for no reason. And it accelerated quickly. Nicole grabbed Adelaide by her shoulders and shook her really hard. With the anger boiling inside, Adelaide let her magic out, making Nicole be pushed away. Both Nicole and Adelaide were shocked by what just happened. Soon fury took over the shock for Nicole. She jumped onto Adelaide and put her hands around Adelaide’s neck as though she was about to throttle the little girl. Eugene came back home to the very moment, when she just tightened her hand with full force around Adelaide’s throat making her choke. Eugene had to push her off from the child. Adelaide burst out crying, grabbed Eugene’s trousers and pleaded to not send her back to the orphanage, not to hate her and not to abandon her. He couldn’t believe what she was saying, but held her tight in his arms and assured her that he would never hate her nor let her go anywhere. With his continuous promise, Adelaide gained enough courage to tell Eugene and his lawyer all the words Nicole spat at her. With a huge shock and regret, Eugene went through several trials, not only to divorce Nicole, but also to make her pay for what she’d done to an innocent child. At a Muggle School After the divorce, Eugene assigned Adelaide to a private school hoping she would make some friends there. As his business was getting even more hectic, he also hired a full time nanny to take care of his daughter. Even though she was meeting a counselor for a couple days a week for a while, her emotions were still not very stable. Yet she agreed to go to the school with curiosity and only a little hope. It was not easy for her to control her own mind and sometimes it appeared through unexpected magic. Scared of hurting someone and being hated, Adelaide couldn’t get too close to anyone. Life at Hogwarts In summer of 2024, Adelaide was informed that she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by a faculty member. First Year (2024 September ~ 2025 June) The Sorting Hat barely touched the head of the firstie when it immediately shouted "SLYTHERIN!" then proceeded to fall into silence as if no explanation was needed. September 2nd, 2024, Adelaide boarded the Hogwarts Express and was sorted into the Slytherin house. After a short conversation with her fellow first year Slytherin on the first day, Adelaide realized not every Slytherin would welcome a muggleborn into their house..She decided not to mention where she was from, unless she was forced to tell. Lucky enough, there had been no one asking her about her parents so far. The first year had been like riding a bike on a bumpy road for Adelaide. At first she couldn't keep up with most of classes, especially the flying class, which she gave up quickly. Not wanting to be left behind, she constantly got stuck in the Library surrounding herself with books. She also struggled with relationship. Adelaide, who didn’t know how to make friends, expected other Slytherin first years would come to her and be friends. It felt as if she was betrayed when Adelaide found her room mate Abigail Bluetooth was hanging out with Talula Shippe, a first year student from Hufflepuff. Eventually Adelaide put even more distance and her behavior towards to them became cold. It was so obvious that the counterparts knew it and there was tension rising. Adelaide didn’t want to go to the Halloween bash at first, knowing she would be alone. But as her father sent her costume for the bash, she decided to go anyways. And it turned out to be one of the best decision she made. Aiden Knight, a fellow Slytherin boy whom she barely talked, came and asked to dance with him. And the two young Slytherins quickly became close friends. It was a lay of sunshine on her stressful days at Hogwarts. The attacks on students and professors made her feel in danger. Also Eugene announced that he was dating someone. Thinking of new stepmother made Adelaide irritable and she knew it herself. Hence she tried to stay out of any possible trouble as much as she could. Though Eugene asked her to come home for winter break, Adelaide stayed at Hogwarts and could spend some relaxing time with Aiden. And Aiden and his cat Bubba found a white kitten and let Adelaide take care of the little one. She named her kitten Marie, after the kitten from the animation The Aristocats. It seemed everything was getting better after winter break. Somehow she could be friends with Abigail at last. And she became confident with some of the classes. On top of all, Aiden asked her to be his girlfriend! Adelaide was so happy that she hoped it would be like this through her school years. But there was grey cloud forming up in the sky yet again. A few students were attacked again and rumors about werewolves began to float around the castle. Students seemed to be divided into two groups and argued against each other. Adelaide agreed on the idea of Werewolf registration, but she couldn’t quite agree on Amira Zidane’s violent opinion. Most of the time she tried to avoid such topics. And she was upset at Aiden for being eager to help Amira, even putting himself in danger. He even get poisoned by aconite and almost died. And the very day she talked it out with Aiden, they both encountered the dark witch and got injured. It made Adelaide realize how helpless she was. And also it made her keep her wand ready to draw at any moment. But as first year students knowing only few spells, there was not much she could do, when she faced Lovelace once again. Lovelace put her under her control through Imperio curse and ordered to come back to her on 25th May, and act normal until the day. Adelaide disappeared from the castle on the 25th, leaving Marie in her dorm room. Lovelace transformed her and other fellow students into wolves. They stayed in the cave as wolves for 2 nights. On 27th May, Adelaide was among other wolves, who got into castle and attacked other students and staffs. Around the end of battle, just before Lovelace fell down to the bottom of the grand staircase, Adelaide was back to human by the Professor Cowley and carried to the hospital wing. She was very confused when she woke up, as she couldn’t remember what had happened while she was in a wolf form. But it didn’t take long for her to put all the pieces put together. And it was too much for Adelaide, who just became 12. She had to ask for sleeping draughts after couple of nights she had woken up by horrendous nightmares. And she couldn’t eat any meat at all since she woke up in the hospital wing. Her trauma seemed to be not able to be healed. But with help from her friends and few professors, it might be slowly getting better. After the eventful year, Adelaide came back home on 24th June. Her summer began with a travel to Japan with her father and his girl friend. Even though she was not sure how to feel about the situation, the travel was not that bad. But since she came back to London, the summer had been dull, except those days she went to meet Aiden. Adelaide spent the alone time playing games on her new computer, or play with her cat Marie, who grew up so big during the summer. Adelaide couldn't wait until the new school year began, as she thought her life was so boring without magic. Second Year (2025 September ~ 2026 June) Adelaide Lascelles put a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders. "There will be people judging you.. But don't allow them let you down. Just focus on learning and make yourself proud, and have fun." WIP Third Year (2026 September ~ ) WIP Physical appearance Adelaide is a small and slender girl with porcelain milky-pale skin and pale blonde hair. Her eyes are pastel teal and look like the water of the Mediterranean sea. She might be the shortest girl in her school year. Personality Growing up under the mental abuse from her ex-stepmother, she became very defensive of herself and anything she considers as hers. Also she wouldn’t open herself up to anyone she had barely known. Most of the time she seems to be somewhat distant, or even cold. Even when she is being kind and friendly to someone, it doesn’t mean she considers them as her friend. She tries pretending to be strong or bold, in reality, she is just trying to hide her vulnerability. Most of the time when she is overly aggressive, or pushing people away more than necessary, it is because she is scared and doesn’t want anyone to find out. Though Adelaide is slowly learning to be more confident around others and how to be social in general through the time at Hogwarts. Relationship Possession * Wand - 12 inches long larch wood wand with unicorn tail hair as the core. Its wood has bright and warm color, and is hardly flexible. Adelaide used to carry her wand in her bag, but the events through past few months made her keep it ready to draw. * Bracelets - Adelaide wears two bracelets all the time, one with metalic symbol of eternity, on which her and Aiden's name carved. The other one is enchanted with Protean charm, and it was given by Aiden. * Bag - She carries text books, two or three quills, a couple of small ink bottles, a roll of parchment, a paper knife, several silk ribbons, a hand mirror, few small packs of organic cat treats, a coin purse and more than five box of chocolate frogs in her bag. Familiar Adelaide has a white cat named Marie, which was given by Aiden as a Christmas present. This white fluffy cat was a bratty kitten, and used to cause various trouble for Adelaide. But as she grew up, her behavior changed a bit. She is still picky on what she eats and drinks, but she never claws on anyone, or anything. She became very clingy to her own human, Adelaide and tries to stay near by her as much as possible. Rumors * That Slytherin first year cast a full-body bind on another Slytherin. In the Slytherin common room. Is she really a Slytherin? (November 6th, 2024) * I saw two first years giving each other a peck on each other cheek. I’m not for sure who was more embarrassed the girl or the boy. (February 12th, 2025) * A firstie snake was buying 50 chocolate frogs. Someone needs to tell her chocolate doesn’t help her height. (February 26th, 2025) * Rumour has it, that a certain tiny snake was ranting at a portrait about her boy friend calling her kitten’s name while he was unconscious. (May 7th, 2025) OOC Information Adelaide is a Role Playing character played by Regiena Silverfall. Category:Slytherins